Strawberry Gashes
by destiny18-au
Summary: It's coming up to valentines day so heres my take please review and remember I havent seen that much living in Australia
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Hey all my first attempt at writing something for the x-men evolution thought since it is coming up to valentines day and all. Please don't sue, I don't X-men that wonderful man Stan Lee does. I am just sorta lending on his creations for a little while. 

  
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES **

  
  


It was always the same stupid, stupid, stupid. It was coming up to valentines day and she didn't have a date for the dance. Not that she would want anyone of these pathetic highschool boys. They were all the same doops. She sighed it was going to be a long day. 

  
  


"Tabitha we need to talk now!" Lance's loud voice boomed through the corridor. Tabbiath slamed her locker closed leaning against it. "How many times have I told you it's Boom Boom and what do you want?" She questioned. Lance looked mad like he could just about avalanche the school because she didn't know what was up with him. He ran a hand through his unrully hair. 

  
  


"I need my ride back, go steal someone else's car tonight kay." He watched as she opened her locker back up and rummaged through a bag. "Here, suppose you got a date with pryde or somethin'." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Lance didn't even bother answering he just walked away. 

  
  


Homeroom wasn't much better why the hell did she come she could have just skipped like usual. She watched as girl gossipped about flowers and candy whilst all she could do was laugh. "Poor fools." She muttered quietly turning up her discman to silence the happiness. 

  
  


"Class this is Darrien Albeck he's just moved here from Toronto Canada. Take a seat Darrien." Tabitha heard the chair next to her but didn't bother looking up from where she was doodling on her desk that is until Darrien's face was in front of hers, scarring her half to death. 

  
  


"Shit do you do that to all the people you meet or what?" Questioned Tabitha. The teenage boy shrugged and smiled sheepishly, he then handed her a note which she read.   
  
  


"I heard there was a dance tonight wanna go with?" He questioned in his unique handwriting style. Tabitha wrote back to him.

  
  
__

"Sure pick me up at eight at this address." Hell Tabitha thought might as well go and have a little fun and she kinda liked the guy not that she would admit it to anyone.

  
  


Well I hope you all liked the first chapter many more to come yet please review. Thanks. 


	2. Bruises are back in Fashion

  
  


I don't own X-men so please don't so ok and for the songs they belong to the wonderfully talented jack off jill band. 

  
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES : BRUISES ARE BACK IN FASHION **

  
  
  


The dance was going well.Darrien had been the perfect gentlemen, he had picked Tabitha up in his BMW and drove her to the dance as promised. He even got her drinks and brought her flowers. Tabitha couldn't believe it, but then things started to turn ugly. 

  
  


"Tabitha lets get out of here." Darrien stated. Tabitha was swaying with the music while Darrien was seated.   
"It's okay if you wanna go I'll get a ride back with someone else." Darrien's anger began to flair as he grabbed Tabitha's arm. 

  
  
_I woke up good morning   
And I woke up dead today   
I aged a thousand years or more   
I flinch when you are nice   
You kill me with a single word   
When angels **** and devils kiss   
I'm sure you, I'll bask in your forever   
You just waste my time   
I wanna drag you down   
Down with me   
I wanted to help   
To help destroy the world   
I want to be that, that special girl   
  
Everybody's got a little someone to hide but me   
Everybody's got a little someone to crush but me   
I'm living in a human teenage medicrofy   
Everybody's got a little someone to trust but me. _   
  


"Darrien stop it your hurting me." Tabitha thought about using her mutant powers but that might get her into more trouble she just followed Darrien."Look your my girl and you do what I say understand." Tabitha didn't say anything. He took her around the shoulders and then started shaking her. "Do you understand?" He shouted at her. Tears began to stream down Tabitha's face. She nodded her head but that was only the beggining. 

  
  


Tabitha awoke in the morning with a black eye and cut lip. She looked at herself in the mirror never thinking that this would be her life. She put on a pair of sun glasses and went to school no doubt Darrien would be there waiting for 'his girl'. Tabitha arrived and took a seat. Kurt who had been chatting to Amanda saw Tabitha and saw something was wrong, he walked over to talk to her. 

  
  


"Tabitha?" He questioned in his german accent. Tabitha groaned why couldn't they all just leave her alone, couldn't they see this would get her into more trouble especially since Kurt was a boy and Darrien didn't care for Tabitha to look at any other man but him. "Please Kurt just go away." She whispered softly not bothering to look up.   
"You heard the lady now get lost german boy. I wanna talk to you later Tabitha." Stated Darrien taking a seat next to her, she knew what his intentions were, and she had to go to him, she had no choice. 

  
  


Lunch wasn't that much better, Tabitha had to do everything for Darrien she had to get his lunch sit where she was told, talk only when spoken too, and only allowed to leave when Darrien said she could. She was doomed. This went on for weeks. The same routine and everytime Tabitha was out of place he would beat her. She would always end up crying herself to sleep asking god for his forgiveness. She was pale and thin, her appetite completely lost. Bruises covered nearly every inch of her body, and then one day it happened. She just snapped. 

  
  
_ Burn her over_   
  
Tabitha placed a red candle in the middle of her room. She clicked her fingers over the top and it began to glow and then eventually became a small flame   
  
_A candle is lit I see through her_   
  
_Blow it out_   
  
Tabitha blew it out watching as the wax dripped down on the floorboard below   
  
_And safe all her ashes for me_   
  
_Curse me, sold her_   
  
_The poison that runs it course through her_   
  
It was hatred running through her, her hate for the boy who supposedly loved her and then beat her. Anger for those in the brotherhood who could not see her suffering.   
  
_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over _   
  
_all over_   
  
Tabitha almost looked like Rogue she was wearing black lipstick, had black leather pants on, and a black long sleeved top on. To boot she had matching chocker and wristband, she also had scratches and bruises on her face and she was tired of trying to hide them   
  
_Watch me fault her_   
  
Kurt couldn't help but watch feeling he should do something other than just watch as Tabitha killed herself slowly. He didn't know what to do though. He tried to mention it many times to professor X but he couldn't get the words out.   
  
_Your living like a disaster_   
  
_She said kill me faster_   
  
_With strawberry gashes all over_   
  
_Come on over_   
  
_and asked if she was improving_   
  
Kurt stopped at the Brotherhood and knocked on the door. Tabitha answered it not smiling not showing any emotion at all. "Um I know this iz ztupid but how are you?"   
  
_she said feels fine_   
  
"I'm fine Kurt." She said plastering on a fake smile closing the door behind her   
  
_Its wonderful, wonderful here_   
  
_Hex me, told her_   
  
_I dreamt of a devil that knew her_   
  
It had to be that stupid Darrien making her feel the way she was. She was so much better than that creep he didn't deserve her, why did she keep with him?   
  
_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over_   
  
_all over_   
  
_Watch me, fault her_   
  
_Your living like a disaster_   
  
_She said kill me faster_   
  
_With strawberry gashes all over_   
  
_all over_   
  
_I lay quiet_   
  
It was about midnight when there was a knock at the Xavier Institute. Kurt's room was the closest and he also had sensetive hearing so it made sense. It was pooring outside that's when Tabitha looked at Kurt and he knew instantly she was in trouble.   
  
_Waiting for her voice to say_   
  
Kurt took her to his room and gave her some clean clothes he sat on the bed waiting whilst she got changed to here what happened to her.   
  
_Some things you lose and somethings you just give away_   
  
Tabitha started at the beginning but something worse had happened tonight something you only heard about on the t.v. his friends and Darrien had done something awful to her.   
  
_Scold me, failed her_   
  
Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had failed to protect one of his friends when she needed him the most.   
  
_If only I held on tighter to her_   
  
If only Kurt had told somebody, if only he had done something even spent a few moments with her instead of wolloing in his self pity.   
  
_Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me _   
  
_away from me_   
  
_Watch me, lose her_   
  
Tabitha had fallen asleep long ago and kept having nightmares. Kurt tried to comfort her but she kept pushing her away.   
  
_It's almost like loosing yourself_   
  
It was true it felt as if Kurt was loosing a part of him   
  
_Give her my soul_   
  
Kurt prayed that she would be ok and that her heart and soul would mend fast. Tabitha was a sweet girl who didn't need this   
  
_and let them take someone else_   
  
_get away from me_   
  
_watch me fault her_   
  
_Your living like a disaster_   
  
_She said kill me faster_   
  
_With strawberry gashes all over_   
  
_All over me_   
  
  
  
Please read and review Thanks. 


	3. The Love Song

Hi all now to get on with the show if you don't like Kurt and Tabitha pairings then like dont read this k.   
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES:THE LOVE SONG**

  
  


Tabitha awoke in the morning feeling a little better she saw Kurt had stayed in his human form probably forgot to turn of his contraption. If he wasn't careful he would drain the batteries out of that thing.He was so cute when he was asleep his mouth slightly parted, he had been a true gentlemen and kept on his side of the bed. 

  
  


Tabitha's heart ached she knew she would never have anyone like Kurt to love her the way he had loved Amanda. She thought it was just fate and she didn't want to put Kurt in this position anymore what would happen if the X-mansion woke up to find her there in Kurt's bed. She quickly wrote a small thankyou note and left. 

  
  


The brotherhood weren't in like usual and for once Tabitha was glad. She went upstairs and showered coming downstairs in clean clothes and deciding since it was such a lovely day outside that she would take a walk. She stopped to do what every girl liked to do shop. She was trying on different dresses when she noticed two figures she knew. 

  
  


"Come on dude this will be fun, you gotta learn to chill and get over her. I mean...She's hot sorry dude your on your own." Everett ran over to where he saw the girls. "Yeah later." Kurt said as he walked around the mall he suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm zo zorry, I zhould have vatched vhere I waz going." Tabitha burst out laughing, he hadn't even looked up to see it was her. "Relax it's only me hey wanna do something really childish lets go on all those stupid rides I here kids talking about." She stated. Grabbing him by the arm and then leading him towards the arcade.

  
  
_Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am whole again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am whole again_   
  
Kurt couldn't help but feeling something when he's around Tabitha it was just something about the girl like they were meant to be or something.   
  
_Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am young again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am on again   
Again _   
  
Tabitha couldn't describe it, but as soon as she was with Kurt he old persona came back to her and she was cheerful again.   
  
_However far away   
I will always love you   
However long I stay   
I will always love you   
Whatever words I say   
I will always love you   
I will always love you_   
  
And at that exact moment they both had the same thought. 'I'm in love.'   
  
_Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am free again   
It was true when Kurt was with Tabitha, he couldn't help but feel alive again. It felt more exhilarating then teleporting.   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am clean again   
Again_   
It was true it gave Tabitha a reason to live it made her feel alive again and not dirty because of what Darrien had done to her. She actually felt clean and fresh for the first time in months.   
  
_However far away   
I will always love you   
However long I stay   
I will always love you   
Whatever words I say   
I will always love you   
I will always love you   
  
Love you   
Love you   
Love you   
Love you_   
  
  


Kurt knew it would take time for Tabitha to gain his trust and then his heart. She was hurting deeply and was wounded but with time and love and patience she would be fine or so he hoped. "Thanks Kurty." Giggled Tabitha. She clung onto Kurt in a friendly hug. "You are velcome." Kurt said then he got nervous all of a sudden he put his hands behind his head. "Ummm Tabitha vould you like to go out to dinner vith me, I mean simply as friendz." Tabitha began to laugh again, this boy sure was cute. Why had she gone out with that Darrien jerk in the first place? 

  
  


That's right she remembered now. Kurt had been going out with Amanda. "Kurt what happened between you and Amanda?" Questioned Tabitha. Kurt groaned he really didn't want to talk about Amanda and especially not with Tabitha. How could he explain that the girl in whom he thought he was in love with, had ripped out his heart and stomped on it, come to think of it. This was the first time in weeks when Kurt had smiled and actually laughed. 

  
  


"Kurt you there?" Questioned Tabitha waving her hand in front of his face whilst taping her foot on the ground clearly growing impatient. "I am zorry mein friend." He said whilst quickly thinking up an excuse. "Vell shall we go into Glor-Kel'z mealz? I have heard they have zome really neat things to try." Tabitha was practically jumping up and down she gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. "Meet you here at about seven ok?" Kurt nodded in reply as he watched Tabitha leave." 

  
  
Please read and review ok. 


	4. Objection

  
Hey all please remember to read and review and dont forget that X-men ain't mine !! And sorry to all those Kurt/Amanda lovers also objection is by Shakira, Until next time!   
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES: OBJECTION**

  
  
_

FLASHBACK

_

Amanda had been distant recently, she hardly ever wanted to do anything with Kurt anymore, he just didn't understand women sometimes. "Amanda ve need to talk." Came his voice softly it hardly sounded like him at all. Amanda shut her looker slinging her black velvet hair over her shoulders. "Kurt umm Hi." She stated grabbing the book in both hands and keeping them close to her chest.

  


"Vell I vas thinking that maybe ve could go zee a movie tonight?" Questioned Kurt leaning back on Amanda's locker. Amanda nervously coughed before starting to walk and talk. "I'm sorry Kurt I can't I have a big algabra test tomorrow, I'm late for class talk to you later K." She casually shrugged over her shoulder. Kurt didn't know what to do he had never had people close and now that they were the were rejecting him slowly. 

  
  


Well Kurt thought if Amanda didn't want to enjoy the movie with him, he would just enjoy it himself. He settled himself into the uncomfortable chairs, more people strolled into the movie theatres, great just Kurt's luck a couple were sitting in front of him making out. He would have liked to have shouted at them, but he had more manners than that. Obviously some other people in the theatre didn't. "Hey get a room you two were trying to watch the movie not you two." A girl shouted from the back of the cinema. The two that were kissing immediately broke up. Kurt leaned forward he knew that face, he couldn't believe it. Amanda was at the cinema's with another man. 

  
  


It had hurt Kurt deeply. The first girl he ever loved was cheating on him, and what he didn't understand was why? He had done everything in his power to be the best boyfriend.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable Every twenty seconds you repeat her name But when it comes to me you don't care If I'm alive or dead_   
  


How could he not have noticed all the signs? They were right there in front of his face. The distance, the two second conversations.

  
  
_So objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother_   
  


What had happened to their relationship? Kurt thought it was progressing well but Amanda had obviously thought differently. Kurt slammed his locker closed. He was going to try and be strong and not break down, he was upset and angry. 

  
  
_Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away_   
  
_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible But you gotta know small things also count You better put your feet on the ground And see what it's about_   
  
_Objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother_   
  
_Objection the angles of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way no no no no no_   
  
_I wish that there was a chance for you and me I wish you couldn't find a place to be Away from here_   
  
_This is pathetic and sardonic It's sadistic and psychotic Tango is not for three Was never meant to be_   
  


"Amanda ve really need to talk nov!" Stated Kurt dragging Amanda away from her friends. Amanda looked suprised. "What's up Kurt?" Kurt was looking angry now, Amanda acted if nothing was happening maybe she didn't love him the way he thought. "Vhy? Vhy couldn't you tell me, you didn't vant to be vith me?" Amanda's smile disappeared. 

  
  
_But you can try it Rehearse it Or train like a horse But don't you count on me Don't you count on me boy_   
  


"Look Kurt I thought I could deal with this whole mutant thing but I can't. I want to be a normal teenager with a normal boyfriend, I can't handle going out with you. You always complain about your mutantcy and when I have a problem you tell me it's nothing compared to what you have to go through. 

  
  
_Objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother_   
  
_But you don't even bother Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away Get away, Get away, Hey, Hey ,Hey Get away Hey Hey.. Im faling apart in your hands again Get away Hey Hey.. Im faling apart in your hands again Get away, Get away_   
  


"I'm sorry Kurt your not the person you thought I was." Amanda ran down the corridor towards the girls room. Kurt was left standing in the same spot, his jaw ached he wanted to scream, jump up and down swear in german all that his could until he felt better but that wouldn't help. It made him re-evaluate himself and if he would have other relationships at all. Mutants were truelly his ownly friends. 

  
  



	5. Strawberry Scented

  
  


Hi all please read and review and no these are not my characters so please don't sue.

  
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES: STRAWBERRY SCENTED**

  
  


Kurt had been quiet for some time now swirling his fork around on his plate. Tabitha noticed and wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. They sat in silence until the waitress came over. "Hey Guys would you like something to drink?" Questioned the teenage girl twirling her hair in one hand the other was holding a tray and she was chewing gum. "Umm yeah I'll have a lime twister,Thanks." Said Tabitha. Kurt was still playing with his fork and hadn't even noticed the waitress. "Kurt the lady would like to know if you would like something to drink?" Questioned Tabitha.

  
  


"Huh I'm zorry, I'll have a peach kizz thankz." He said smiling at the waitress. The waitress wrote it down on a white piece of paper and went towards the kitchen. Kurt then tried to make conversation. "The veather iz nice izn't it?" He questioned. Tabitha just nodded her head in agreement. Before to long the waitress was back with their drinks. They sat in silence either eating or drinking. Tabitha had begun to think this wasn't such a good idea.

  
  


A song came on that she recognised, Tabitha swayed gently with the music and started to hum along to it. For once that night Kurt looked up. "Sorry." Tabitha said as she coughed and took a sip of her drink. Kurt laughed then, he took Tabitha's hands in his. "Don't be I like it vhen you zing, you have a beautiful voice, haz anyone told you that?" Tabitha began to blush. "Oh stop I bet you say that to all the girls." They both laughed really hard then. 

  
  


Tabitha went over to the old jubebox and put money in listening to one of her old favourite songs she was about to walk away when a guy stopped in front of her. "Hey." He said. Tabitha felt a pang of fear rush through her body she didn't know what was going on but before she knew it, she had held her hands out, ready to blow the guy. "Tabitha sveet heart letz go k." Said Kurt grabbing her and taking her out of the restaraunt before she could cause damage to anyone or anything. Tabitha began to cry. "I'm sorry Kurt, you must think I'm really weak, I should have done something about Darrien along time ago. I was scared even with my mutant powers I was still scared my mind kept telling me that he could hurt me more. Then one day it snapped no-one should have to suffer what I went through, it just kinda slipped into my mind that maybe I could fight back. By then I was too late, I was too late." She clutched her stomach and bent down crying even harder.

  
  


Kurt bent down pulling his jacket around Tabitha and holding her, just sitting there with her not saying anything. He then decided to drive her home to the brotherhood. "Vill you be ok?" Questioned Kurt. Tabitha smiled softly even though she really didn't feel like smiling. She got out of the car. "I will be in a while, it just takes time to heal." Tabitha ran inside ditching all the questions from the brotherhood who had seemed to take a sudden interest in her life. She walked to the balcony and opened the doors, she walked out onto the balcony watching Kurt drive off towards the Xavier Mansion. There on the banaster was a single red rose with a little note.

  
  
_Tabitha,   
I had a wonderful time tonight   
even though I didn't show it at   
first. I am glad that you trust   
me enough to tell me what you think   
it means alot to me and no matter what   
I will always be your friend.   
Liebe   
Kurt   
  
_

Tabitha shut the doors to the balcony smelt the rose and lay it down on her desk, she then went to bed smiling that night.

  
  


Logan and Professor Xavier where watching the late night news.

  
  
_"This just in three teenage boys found dead near Bayville Highschool. The boys where around the age of seventeen and all apparently seemed to have been burnt to death, more as we go to Chief Grounell." _   
  
Kurt sat himself down intrigued by the news, there were never murders around here sure New York was a big place but they were just outside the big city so news like this never came often.   
  
_"Thanks Sandra, the boys were obviously burnt, by what we are unsure of. There doesn't seem to be any footprints except for the boys and nothing around the area seems to have burn marks as far as we can tell. We still are currently investigating."   
"Sorry to interrupt Chief but do we have identies on the bodies?"   
"Yes Sandra the three boys were Darrien Albeck, Tim Simons, and Nathan White all boys went to Bayville high."_   


Kurt almost fell of the couch, Xavier noticed this and turned to Kurt. "Kurt is there something you want to tell us?" Questioned the professor. Kurt shook his head. "No Profezzor, it'z juzt that I knev thoze boyz zort of. Anyvay I am tired going to bed night." Kurt teleported into his room, before Logan got a chance to rip him to shreads he also had to keep his mental shields up as well. The night was going to be a long one.

  
  
Read and Review Thanks 


	6. Complicated

Hi all the X-men don't belong to me and the song is called Her Ghost In The Fog by Cradle of Filth   
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES: COMPLICATED **

  
  
_The moon she hangs like a cruel portrait   
Soft winds whisper the bidding of trees   
As this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart _   
  


The song Tabitha had been listening to was so true, she thought she had loved Darrien at one point then she knew it wasn't true but he used her feelings and emotions against her. She knew now that Kurt was the only one for her thats if he would have her. 

  
  
_And the midnightmare trampling of dreams   
But oh, no tears please   
Fear and pain must accompany death   
But it's desire that sheperds it's certainty   
As we shall see _   
  


How true her life had been one big mess after another how could they, why was she even born? The questions she always asked where why, nothing other than why and no-one could answer those questions.

  
  
_She was divinity's creature   
That kissed in cold mirrors   
A queen of snow   
Far beyond compare   
Lips attuned to symmetry   
Sought her everywhere   
Dark liqoured eyes   
An arabian nightmare   
She shone on watercolours   
Of my pondlife as pearl   
Until those who could not have her   
Cut her free of the world__   
_

Tabitha flipped on the t.v and watched the news. Uh-oh was her first reaction. She through a bag onto the bed and started to through close and money into it. She had to go before the police got here and started to question her, thats all she needed. 

  
  
_That fateful eve when   
The trees stank of sunset and camphor   
Their latterns chased phantoms and threw   
An inquistive glance, like the shadows they cast   
On my love picking rue by the light of the moon   
  
Putting reason to flight   
Or to death as their way   
They crept through woods mesmerised   
By the taffeta Ley   
Of her hips that held sway   
Over all they surveyed   
Save a mist on the rise   
A deadly blessing to hide   
Her ghost in the fog   
They raped and left   
Five men of God   
Her ghost in the fog_   
  


Tabitha sniffled and wiped her face with her hands, tears continously running down her face she shivered as she remembered that horrible night. It always came back to haunt her in her dreams and even when she was awake it was like people were looking at her saying slut. Tabitha picked up a pen with shakey hands and began to write a goodbye note to the brotherhood and to Kurt. 

  
  
_Dawn discovered her there   
Beneath the Cedar's stare   
Silk dress torn, Her raven hair   
Flown to gown, Her beauty bared   
Was starred with frost, I knew her lost   
I wept ril tears crept back to prayer._   
  


'Please God, please not her, please, she didn't mean to hurt them, they hurt her so badly and didn't even realise it. Please God, Please.' Kurt kept praying with his hands together. He had tears running down into his blue fur and for once he didn't care. He needed to pray for her, to pray for the souls that she had taken, for her looses, for her confusion, he wanted to do more but all he could do for now was pray.

  
  


Lance knocked on Tabitha's door three times she hadn't made dinner yet and it was getting late something was up. "Yo Tab you in or what?" He questioned. He then thought for a moment before breaking down the door. The balcony doors were left open and there was a note on the table. 

  
  


_ 'Thanks for everything guys but as always I'm on the move and yeah don't worry about me, not like you ever did before or anything.' _   
"Dude that's harsh." Lance continued to read the letter. _ 'Dinner is in the oven and yeah got a favour, when you see Kitty give this to her Lance and tell the other I'll miss 'em. Bada-bing/Bada Boom.   
Love Tab._   
  
_She'd sworn me vows in fragrant blood_   
  


"Kurt you like in there?" Questioned Kitty. Kurt got up from his kneeling position near his bed, he could barely walk to the door his legs were all tingly from sitting in such a position for such a long time. He just got to the door when Kitty had, had enough. "Fine if you wanna be that way like here." She slid the letter under the door. He bent down and picked it up, he opened it rapidly.

  
_Dear Kurt,   
Sorry for being such a pain in your ass, even though your probably shaking your head right now and saying no I wasn't lets face it we both know that ain't true. I really didn't need to drag you into my mess, it's funny how life can get so complicated quickly, but for us even more so now, being a mutie and a murderer wasn't exactly on my things to do list you know what I mean, I dob't really have much time right now but I wanted to leave you with these parting words Kurt.   
Never to part   
Lest jealous heaven stole our hearts.   
Goodbye Kurt. I love you,   
Tabitha. _   
  


Kurt was so angry and so hurt at the moment he didn't know what he should do. He reached for the nearest thing to hug in which case was his people as he began to cry and he let himself cry, cry for her and for him, and all the suffering they had both been through. 

  
  
_Then this I screamed:   
"Come back to me   
I was born in love with thee   
So why should fate stand inbetween?"   
And as I drowned her gentle curves   
With dreams unsaid and final words   
I espied a gleam trodden to earth   
The church bell tower key   
The village mourned her by the by   
For she'd been a witch   
That men had longed to try   
And I broke under christ seeking guilty signs   
My totured soul on ice   
A queen of snow   
Far beyond compare   
Lips attuned to symmetry   
Sought her everywhere   
Dark liqoured eyes   
An arabian nightmare   
She was erzulie possessed   
Of a milky white skin   
My porcelain yin   
A graceful angel of sin   
And so for her   
The breeze stunk of sunset and camphor   
My latern chased her phantom and blew   
Their chapel ablaze and all locked into a pain   
Best reserved for judgements that their bible construed   
Putting reason to flight   
Or to flame unashamed   
I swept from cries   
Mesmerised   
By the taffeta ley   
Or her hips that held sway   
Over all those at bay   
Save a mist on the rise   
A final blessing to hide   
Her ghost in the fog   
And I embraced   
Where lovers rot   
Her ghost in the fog   
Her ghost in the fog. _   
  


Tabitha kept running and running she didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care as long as she was away. The moon was perfectly lit pathing a way for her and the mist started to slowly creep in.

  
  
A much more depressing chapter than originally meant to be, but now that we all had a good cry please read and review thanks. 


	7. Forbidden

  
  
Hi all I'm back again the german is translated from a Japanese song I really like called HURT by Luna Sea. They were the greatest Japanese band in my opinion but my opinion isn't worth much and oh to everyone who reviewed thankyou so much it means alot to me. If you want to know what the german means email me and I tell you.   
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES:FORBIDDEN **

  
  
_Wenn es nicht genug gibt,   
brechen Sie dann alles ich einen Traum hatte,   
es schön war,   
aber helle und zu süsse drei zwei ein Bruch er hatte,   
beschlossen, OH- die Tage,   
wenn wir eachother über dem unerreichbaren Licht drei zwei ein Bruch,   
den es lieben Angst,   
hatte OH- zu brechen,   
die Tage,   
als wir eachother über dem unerreichbaren Licht OH-,   
liebten die Tage zu brechen,   
als wir eachother über dem blind machenden Licht liebten,   
selbst wenn alles verloren ist _   
  


'How I ended up here I have no idea, I mean I have no money, no food, just the clothes on my back. All those things I packed were for nothing. You would have no idea what it's like to get by the way I have. You don't want to know what I do for food. Sure I could have stole it but all these stupid little corner stores even seem to have security cameras. It's not like I'm afraid of prison hell I would get my three meals without even having to lift a finger. The real thing I am afraid of is death, sounds dumb huh but I am so deathly afraid of dying because of what I've done, and if I had to do it all over again I would.'

  
  


'I miss Kurt so much it hurts sometimes, but funny how things work I am sitting in his homeland at least it's as close to him as I can get. I feel like shakesphere right now you know, he seemed to have known me so well and yet he is dead funny that, it always comes back to death.'

  
  
_My only love   
Sprung from my only hate   
Too early seen   
Unknown and known   
Too late   
Prodigious birth   
Of love   
It is to me   
That I must love   
A loathed enemy   
For never was a   
Story of more woe   
Than this of   
Juliet and Romeo_   
  


'So I wasn't exactly Juliet but how I felt like her now. Everyday I think about Kurt and think about if he has found the love of his life yet. I know I didn't deserve him yet I want him, I'm so selfish. There's no use sitting around here, I better go before it starts again.'

  
  


Tabitha gets up and starts to walk towards the alley when she bumps into someone. "Traurig paßte ich nicht auf, wo ich ging" She states not even bothering to look back or up from where she is looking at the ground. A voice sings out to her then, a voice all too familiar. "Tabitha ist daß Sie? " Tabitha turns around to look at the figure covered up from the snow in a cloak.   
Tabitha's heart starts beating loudly. 'No it can't be, it just can't, he was meant to have a happy life that's what he deserves not chasing after me.' "Kurt?" She questions. He takes off his hood to reveal his blue fury face. Tabitha wants to run up and hug him, yet she cannot. "Kurt what are you doing here?" She questions. 

  
  


'Why is it when I try and escape my fate I can never, for once I just wanted to do the right thing and yet it always has to blow up in my face.' "I came home for a little vhile there iz nothing left for me vith the X-men." He states shrugging. Tabitha'a anger begins to flare. "That's not true and you know it Kurt, Xavier would have helped you gain control of your powers!" She yells at him. Kurt starts to yell back. "Then vhat? Zure my powerz may be under control but I could not have lived like the otherz, look at me!" He yells putting out his arms. Tabitha looks back at his arms when her eyes catch the big scars across his wrists the fur has fallen out there and Tabitha feels sick. She grabs his hands in hers and looks him in the eyes. "When?" She questions simply.   
"I don't knov vhat you are talking about...." His voice trails off as he can see Tabitha isn't buying it. He sighs.   
"Look Kurt don't do this to yourself, go back to Xaviers he'll help you, don't love me."   
"Hov can I deny my heart zo, Tabitha you knov ve vere meant to be together."   
"No Kurt we weren't do you think if I really loved you then I would leave, do you think if I loved you Kurt that I would put you through all this trouble, no Kurt." Tabitha took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.   
"I don't love you, Goodbye." Tabitha then walked down the alleyway and headed for a door she unlocked it and stepped inside. Once inside she slid down against the doorframe and for more than two months she began to cry.   
  
Another sad, depressing chapter don't worry though folks the mood will get lighter soon hopefully anyways cya next time 


	8. The Blood Of Roses

  
  
Hi all I am back again I can't seem to stop writing thankyou for all your reviews with your help I can become a better writer.   
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES: THE BLOOD OF ROSES**

  
  


Kurt took a seat in the small chapel. He sat as the Father came over and sat next to him. "It's hard to believe that someone as young as you still believes in God." Stated the Father taking a seat next to Kurt. The Father then went onto say   
"Not many people believe anymore I am glad that someone as young as you has faith, but will you not take off your hat and show your respect for Our Saviour." Kurt sighed.   
  
"I am zorry Father, I cannot I fear you vill think I am the devil." He stated. He felt like crying like yelling but here in this tiny little place of worship he felt safe, warm, comforted and most importantly loved. "Nonsense boy, Our Saviour will love you for who you are and not what you look like."   
"And you Father? Vhat vill you think of me?"   
  
"If you have the courage to come in here and pray to Our Saviour, it does not matter to me what you look like, it takes courage and strength to show your true self to anyone." The priest got up and went to kneel in front of the statue and began to pray with his hands clasped.

  
  


What the priest had been saying was true, Kurt took of his hood revealing his pointy ears and blue fury face, now looking like himself he began to pray and just in general chat to God because he had no one else to turn too, he knew God would listen but ultimately it would be up to him what he would do about his future. He loved Tabitha he was certain of it and he knew deep within his heart that she loved him too. He would do anything in his power to help her then he prayed again to God this time asking him to give him courage. 

  
  


Tabitha waved her hand at the fireplace and the place began to heat up. Nothing in the apartment worked at all. The taps, the fridge, nothing. Tabitha had barely eaten in months although you couldn't tell that much considering her baggy clothing she sat on the floor in front of the fire, for once happy with her mutant powers they were keeping her warm and alive. A knock came at the door startling her out of her thoughts she knew who it was and was considering not opening the door but knew he just would teleport himself in. "The doors open Kurt!" She sung out not even bothering to move from her position in front of the fire. He came in and took a seat next to her, both said nothing for awhile but sat and watched the fire spicker and spatter. Tabitha couldn't take the silence anymore. "So?" But before she could say anymore Kurt produced a single red rose from his sleeve he placed it in her hand gently then. Tabitha couldn't help but keep looking at it, it was a deep red colour almost the colour of blood and was wet with snow it looked so beautiful. She was mezmerised and nothing was said for a while longer, the rose doing all the speaking for the both of them. Tabitha hugged Kurt and broke down on his shoulder then, her knees buckled and she slided to the floor slowly with Kurt. 

  
  
  


How could a single rose have so many meanings? How could one lousy little tiny flower make her feel the way she felt.   
  
_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.   
You became the light on the dark side of me.   
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.   
  
But did you know,   
That when it snows,   
My eyes become large and,   
The light that you shine can be seen.   
  
Baby,   
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.   
Ooh,   
The more I get of you   
Stranger it feels, yeah.   
And now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
  
There is so much a man can tell you,   
So much he can say.   
You remain,   
My power, my pleasure, my pain.   
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny   
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?   
  
But did you know,   
That when it snows,   
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.   
  
Baby,   
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.   
Ooh, the more I get of you   
stranger it feels, yeah.   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey,   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,   
I've been kissed by a rose   
...And if I should fall, at all   
I've been kissed by a rose   
  
There is so much a man can tell you,   
So much he can say.   
You remain   
My power, my pleasure, my pain.   
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny   
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.   
But did you know,   
That when it snows,   
My eyes become large and,   
the light that you shine can be seen.   
Baby,   
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.   
Ooh, the more I get of you   
Stranger it feels, yeah   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.   
Ooh, the more I get of you   
stranger it feels, yeah.   
Now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey_   
  


Kurt was and would always be the perfect gentlemen to Kurt but Tabitha was not the pure innocent girl but Kurt kept coming back to her relucantly. Tabitha lays down on Kurts lap her eye lids heavy with sleep urging her on. "Kurt I love you." She was sound asleep her face for the first time peaceful. "Mein Liebe." Kurt smiled brushing stray hairs away from her face, her gently placed a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep.

  
  
Hey all thanks for reading this is just in time for valentines day tell me what you think and sorry but I will reply to everyone in the end. 


	9. Valentines Heart

In my last chapter I forgot to mention the song is Kissed by a Rose from Seal. This is a special valentines day side story so it does not relate with the rest of the story.   
  


**STRAWBERRY GASHES: VALENTINE'S HEART _A SIDE STORY_**

  
  


Tabitha sat waiting patiently at the desk in front of her, the clock was slowly counting down the minutes and it felt as if the day was never going to end, but it had too. She wouldn't let anything ruin the mood for her, she was finally going on a proper date. Not one of those cheap KFC ones that boys usually took her on, and always somehow forgot to bring their wallet along. She sighed once more before starring off into cyberspace.

  
  


Kurt was at the mansion getting anxious, he had many brushes and combs sitting around him in a circle on the bathroom floor. "Nov vhere iz it? I knov I put it here zome vhere." Kurt searched around for the unidentified object. Until he finally found what he was looking for, he snatched it up and looked into the mirror. 'Snip', 'Snip' Noises came from the bathroom, Bobby decided to take the matter into his own hands. "Yo dude you ok in there or what?" There was a rummaging sound and clattering as well as some swearing in German that neither Bobby or his room mate could understand. Scott tried this time. "Kurt are you okay what are you doing in there?" Kurt kicked his toe against the bathroom door and howled. Thats when Scott knocked down the door and ran in. "Ummm Hi guyz, I am like hov you zay beautifying myself." He grinned sheepishly. Both boys burst out laughing as well. 

  
  


Tabitha ran to the Brotherhoods house and straight to her room. She threw open the cupboard looking for something to wear. Thats when Fred and Todd came in. "What are you doin Tabby?" Questioned Fred as garments went flying over her head onto the floor, onto the bed and even one landed on Todd. "Yo Fred my man, you think this is a good colour on me?" Questioned Todd posing in the mirror like a fashion model. Fred burst out laughing while Tabitha stamped over and grabbed the dress. "Get out of my room!" She bellowed as she kept looking for clothes. Thats when Lance popped his head in to see what all the comosion was about. As he stepped into the room a bra landed on his head. Lance made a loud gulping sound, Fred and Todd turned to look at him. They both laughed even harder. "Hey, Hey this isn't funny umm Tabitha?" Questioned Lance not daring to lay a finger on the piece of cloth.   


"What?" She said obviously frustrated she turned to look at Lance. "Lance! You pervert get out of my room now!!!" With that she waited until they were all gone before changing. _A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER_   
  
Tabitha finally arrived at the mansion in a pale blue dress that went to just above her knees, she had lightly done makeup and blue high heels to match. She found Kurt waiting for her at the picnic table. He looked fairly handsome with his tux on and it looked like he had even trimmed his fur so that not one piece would be out of place. Kurt took her hand and lead her to sit down whilst telling her how incredible she looked. Kurt placed food in front of her when she stopped to look at it.   
"Umm Kurt not to be rude or anything but what is this?"   
Kurt looked at the said food item and found he didnt even know what it was to be either. "Ummm I really don't knov I got the X-men to help...." Kurt suddenly dove for the food but was all of too late when it exploded.   
"Gee it's a good thing I didn't eat that." Said Tabitha now dripping in the purple goo.   
"Zorry I think that Kitty made thiz one and look it's ruined your pretty dress too." Said Kurt going to get a cloth to wipe it with.   
"No Kurt it's alright really." Before Tabitha could even do anything he was wiping the purple goo from her dress but what he didn't realise was that he was rubbing more into her dress.   
"Zorry thiz evening didn't go zo well." Kurt sighed in defeat.   
"Oh I dunno about that." Tabitha leant in and kissed Kurt on the lips softly at first but then more passionately before they slowly pulled apart. "Vov!" Was all that Kurt could keep saying. 

  
  


Tabitha chuckled as she motioned for Kurt to come closer with her finger. Thinking that he was going to get kissed again he was all too happy to oblige. He closed his eyes and leaned forward when 'Squish.' Kurt opened his eyes to see himself covered in cream. Tabitha chuckling.   
"I'm sorry honey couldn't resist, might I add you look good in wipped cream." Kurt began to smile himself.   
He teleported and before Tabitha knew it she was in the arms of Kurt now she really did look like something you could eat.   
"Tvo can play at that game, happy Valentines Tabitha." Kurt said giving her a small peck on the lips. Tabitha returned it. "Happy Valentines Kurt."   
  
I wanted to go for a more humourous take this time before getting back to the angsty kind of stuff and should I make Kurt leave Tabitha or vise versa and too all Happy Valentines Day even though it's a little early.   
  



End file.
